S1 E7 The State Dinner
by JDPostEpisodeChallenge
Summary: written by kcat1971 Things aren't always as they seem.
1. Chapter 1

"Donnatella Moss!"

I love it when he says my name like that, but I school my expression into a neutral "work" face and try to act casual as I walk into his office. "Hey."

Josh is on the move and I follow him as he gives me instructions. "A senior Indonesian Deputy is coming tonight. Toby and I want to talk to him alone for a few minutes. I need to you find out if he can speak English and if he can't we need to get an interpreter from State."

"What's his name?"

"Rahmadi Sumahidjo Bambang." He says with a flourish and a grin.

"Can you spell that?"

"Not correctly, no." He admits. He's still walking a couple paces ahead of me so I decide to pull out a little information to entertain us on the way to Senior Staff.

"Josh?"

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something."

He stops in his tracks and turns back to me with a concerned look.

"What?"

"I'm not wild about this whole Indonesian thing."

"What's the problem?"

"I've been doing some reading on my own."

"I wish you wouldn't do that."

"Well, you know how to get me to stop reading on my own at night, don't you?"

He gives me a look and I smirk a little at him. He walked right into this, and I do need to teach him a lesson about choosing briefing memos over me in the evening. But I continue as if I am giving him important information.

"I just thought you might like to know that in certain parts of Indonesia, they summarily execute people they suspect of being sorcerers."

He called me a witch last night and said I had enscorcelled him, so this is particularly appropriate. He didn't mean it as an insult, but still, it's an opportunity to tease him at work with non-the-wiser.

Josh stops again. "What?"

"I read it."

"They . . . summarily execute people they suspect of being sorcerers?"

"They behead them."

"Sorcerers."

He's got a little smirk, so now I'm sure that Josh is enjoying this little banter. I continue as we walk through The Roosevelt Room.

"Gangs of roving people. Beheading those they suspect of being sorcerers. You know with. . . what's that thing that Death carries?"

"A scythe."

"They're doing it with a scythe."

"Well, thanks for the head's up."

"I thought you might like to know who's coming over for dinner."

When we get to Leo's office Josh hurries through the door and takes a seat at the table, while I take my place back against the wall. I have my notepad out so I can keep track of Josh's assignments, and anything else that is important. My mom once asked me if standing in the back annoyed me. I thought it over and realized, it doesn't. I get to observe everything that's going on. And later Josh will likely ask for my opinion, or need me to remind him of something, or need me to actually do something to make this government function smoothly. I have a role here and I'm proud of it.

Today, the observation is a little more fun because I get to watch Josh interact with Mandy. I really don't know how or why the two of them ever dated. They never get along.

"I'm with Management." Josh announces as soon as Mandy weighs in taking the other side.

A few minutes later, Mandy volunteers to be the contact person for the McClaine Hostage situtation. This requires her to check in with Josh regularly. Well, I predict that's going to end up stressful. I'm already thinking of how I can help him de-stress when the day is over.

On the way back to the office, I'm able to share the sorcerer information with Toby to lighten the mood. He doesn't banter the way Josh does, but it gives me one last chance to tease Josh when Toby agrees with me.

. . . . .

Josh fusses a little bit about Mandy "getting in the game" while I'm helping him tie his tie. So I bring up the sorcerers again.

"If you can't explain what you're doing now, the assumption is that you're a sorcerer. If you try to run, the assumption is that you're a sorcerer. Okay? So, if anything happens, the prudent thing is to stand still and calmly explain your business."

Josh plays along with me this time. "Well prudent or not, once the scythe comes out, I'm probably going to haul ass."

I'm about to comment about how cute his ass is, when a knock on the door interupts our banter and Charlie sticks his head in. He looks worried.

"Excuse me."

"What's up?" Josh asks him.

"I hate to ask you this, but I need a favor."

"What do you need?"

"My grandparents own a little house up the Georgia coast."

"Are they evacuated?"

"I don't know where they are. I've been trying to get a hold of them all day."

"They lost power lines in parts of Northeastern Georgia." I tell him.

Charlie still looks concerned, hestitantly he looks at Josh and starts to speak. "Um... I'm sorry to ask you this, but-"

Josh understands where Charlie is going and cuts him off- "Don't worry about it. Donna, call FEMA, use my name. When that doesn't work, use Leo's name."

I immediately pick up the phone and start the process. I'm glad Josh has given me the full power of his office. I'll make this happen.

. . . . .

I'm relieved when I'm able to tell Charlie that his grandparents are okay. At least I was able to do one thing right.

But now I have to find Josh so I can explain how the translator situtation is shaping up. Suddenly I hear him bellow my name. He sounds really angry. Man, I screwed up. I pick up my pace, trying to placate him as I approach.

"I know, I know, I've got it under control."

"It's 7:30, is there anyone left at state?"

"No."

"Then, what are we doing?" Josh looks at me intently, but willing to hear me out.

"Well, Mr. Minaldi speaks Portuguese."

Toby chimes in "Where does that get us?"

I'm still focused on Josh as I answer. "Well, there's a guy who works in the kitchen who can translate Mr. Bambang's Batak into Portuguese. Then Mr. Minaldi will translate it into English."

Josh shakes his head the way he does when he's a little confused and trying to clear something up in his mind. But Toby articulates the question my explanation raised.

"Wait a minute... ah... Why can't the kitchen guy translate Batak into English?"

So much for easing them into it.

"The kitchen guy doesn't speak English."

"You're kidding me." Toby sounds incredulous. I'm a little sick of his elitism at this point. And really this is between me and Josh. And I wish this whole conversation didn't have to occur in front of someone else. I could really use a hug and some encouragement right now. That could be why I find myself answering Toby with a slightly chiding tone.

"Well, no. He speaks Batak and Portuguese so I wouldn't look down your nose."

Toby let's my comment roll off him. "Is the bar open yet?"

"Yeah."

"Make this work." Toby grumbles as he walks off.

Josh's mouth is in a tight line, and he's looking at me with disappointment. Damn, I hate this feeling. I reach up and adjust his tie and brush my hand over his shoulder. I need a bit of physical contact but this is all I can risk at work.

"I'm sorry." I whisper as I walk away.

. . . .

As I listen to the conversation begin, I'm a little pleased. This isn't ideal, but it will work. I solved the problem. Josh glides in, and introduces himself, and asks Mr. Bambang if he's enjoying the evening. While that translation is occurring, Toby pulls him aside and Josh mention that Mandy's upset and that he didn't handle it well. Great. Just great. I want him to be nicer to Mandy but not while he's upset with me.

Suddenly Mr. Bambang interupts. "Why don't we just speak in English?"

What? Why didn't the protocol office tell me he spoke English? This could all have been avoided. I glance at Josh and Toby. They look stunned. Josh gives me a side eye and says my name very slowly, the way he does when he's frustrated.

"I was told that he..." I start to explain but Josh's curt "Yes?" let's me know that now is not the time for this.

Still I can't help but try to defend myself. "You should keep in mind all the things I do right."

"Yes." Josh sounds resigned.

"Should I go?"

"Yes."

I turn on my heel and leave the kitchen as quickly as possible, praying that I don't see anyone on the way. I head straight to Josh's office where I close the door behind me, walk over to his chair, and flop down. Then I spin it around to face the window.

I discovered awhile ago, that this is a good place to hide from others. Unfortunately, I can't hide from myself and I can't avoid the thoughts running through my head.

On days like this I sort of regret sleeping with my boss. I love Josh. I love his mind. I love his energy. I love his idealism. But on days like this I feel like I don't measure up. I screwed this translator thing up from top to bottom. And I'm left wondering if he'd fire me if it weren't for the fact that he's sleeping with me. And if that's true what does that make me? I have no doubt about what people would say if they found out. Especially on a day like today.

Maybe I should resign? But if I did I'd never see Josh. I don't think our relationship could last that long, if we only got a few minutes together in the evenings. Besides, I couldn't afford rent without this job, and I doubt I could get another. I don't have a degree, I'm not sure how far 18 months of service at the White House would get me. Would Josh even give me a reference? He doesn't like quitters. He values loyalty above most things.

And I do like this job. It's not just being near Josh because I love him. I really do like helping him accomplish things. I like hearing him explain important stuff. I feel like I'm learning so much. And I try to be a good assistant. I hate letting him down.

"Hey. What're you doing in here?" Josh's voice interupts my miserable thoughts.

I look up at him. He looks so amazing decked out in White Tie. It just reminds me of how small and insignificant I feel right now. But I try to give him a smile. I don't want to be a clingy, simpering girlfriend. I want to be strong and confident, like Mandy, even if I'm not.

"Come on, Yo Yo Ma is about to perform. You can stand in the back. I know how much you love him."

I stand up, and Josh places his hand in the small of my back to guide me towards the Blue Room. That little bit of contact helps. As we walk, Josh continues, "I wish I could stand in the back with you, but I have to sit with the dignitaries and schmooze. Once the entertainment is done it won't be much longer. Will you come home with me tonight?"

"Yes."

He gives me a slightly concerned but genuine smile at my one word answer. And I try to return it without telegraphing my uncertainity. If he was going to fire me, he'd do it here, right? He wouldn't take me back to his place.

Josh makes sure I'm in a good spot to see the concert, then gives my hand a quick squeeze before finding his seat. I take a deep breath and try to let the music take me away.


	2. Chapter 2

Mandy looks like she's about to fall apart while we listen to the President talk to the kid from the Hickory. Eventually, I go ahead and wrap my arms around her and hold her. Most of the time she drives me crazy, but she needs a friend right now, and Donna told me I should be nicer to her. Hopefully Mandy doesn't think this means I have any interest in getting back together.

When the horror finally ends, she pushes me away abruptly. Yeah, trying to comfort Mandy is kind of like trying to hug a porcupine. Comforting Donna is like holding a kitten. She rubs against me, and practically purrs. I don't like to see Donna upset, but comforting her is actually a nice feeling.

Leo clears his throat and addresses the group. "It's late. Go home, everyone, we'll deal with the fallout in the morning."

I turn towards my office, looking at my watch as I do, it's almost one am. I really hope Donna waited for me. I just need to be with her.

When I get to the bullpen, I see her desk is organized, her computer is off, and her chair is empty. But as I walk through the door to my office, I get the faint whiff of her perfume, and I see her reflection in the window. I feel better just seeing her, even if she is asleep in my chair.

I walk quietly to the chair so that I can spend a moment just watching her sleep. This is the most relaxed I've been all day. But as nice as this is, watching her sleep in my bed, preferably wearing a lot less clothing, would be a lot nicer.

"Donnatella," I call to her softly and smile as her eyes flutter open. She's so adorable.

"What time is it?" She asks a bit groggily.

"It's after midnight. Time to go home."

"Okay."

She's still a little fuzzy around the edges, so I wrap my arm around her and lead her towards the door. On the way, we run into Leo. He raises one eyebrow at me.

"Donna's dead on her feet. I'm going to drive her home." Technically, I'm not lying to him. I am going to drive her home. I didn't say whose home I'm going to drive her to.

"Good man. Glad you are watching out for her." Leo smirks at me in a way that makes me wonder what he knows.

Oh well, I'm not going to worry about that now. There has been speculation about us for the entire time Donna has worked for me. Up until a few weeks ago, I had no idea why there was any speculation, but getting that NSC card really opened my eyes. It made me realize that I didn't want to live without Donna and once I realized that I saw no reason not to tell her. We've been very careful since then and no one seems to notice anything different about us. I'd like to keep it that way as long as possible.

When we get outside the crisp night air seems to revive Donna a little. "Hey there, you a little more awake?" I can't help but grin at her rosy cheeks.

"Yeah." She smiles brightly at me as I open the car door for her. She slides in and I shut the door gently behind her, then practically skip around to the other side of the car.

Make no mistake about it, tonight was a tough night. But I get to take Donnatella Moss home and make love to her. Everything else fades quickly from my mind.

Donna is quiet the whole way home. She must be really tired. Maybe the love making is going to have to wait until the morning. That's fine, just having her in my arms all night gives me strength to face another day.

Once inside the townhouse, Donna heads straight back to my bedroom. I'm glad she's so comfortable here. She quickly takes her suit off and hangs it up on a hanger. Then she pulls on a t-shirt and boxers. She isn't really giving me a strip-tease, but I enjoy watching her. She raises one eye-brow.

"You wearing that tux to bed?"

No, I just didn't want to miss anything. As I start to strip off my tux, she picks the pieces up and hangs them up as well. Once I'm down to my boxers and t-shirt, I take her hand to pull her into my arms. But she resists. That's kind of odd for her.

She's biting her lip and she looks like she could cry. Finally, she takes a deep breath.

"Josh. I'm really sorry about today. I know I screwed up. I'm really sorry, boss."

What's the deal with her calling me boss? She rarely calls me that unless she's teasing me and she definitely doesn't look like she's in that sort of mood.

"Donna. It's no big deal. Has this been bothering you all night?"

"No." She says softly. "Well, yeah, kinda."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't want to be the weak link! I don't want to keep my job just because you're sleeping with me. I wanted to be good at this!"

I'm stunned. She doesn't think she's good at this? She's fantastic. I wouldn't be half as good as I am without her.

"Donna! You ARE good a your job. I'm constantly afraid someone is going to take you from me. If not one of the other Senior Staff or Congressional offices, then someone from the private sector."

"How do I know you're not just saying that?"

"Well, you may not realize it but I _do_ keep in mind all the things you do right."

"Really?"

"Yep. I've even been making a list."

"You have?"

"Yeah. You want to hear it?"

She gives me a small smile. "Yes, please."

"You tie my bow ties.

You make me change my shirt sometimes.

You don't get me coffee.

You tell me when my watch sucks.

You make me go to meetings I don't want to, but you get me out of some of them.

You occasionally bring me the finest muffins and bagels in the land.

You ask the really important questions.

You make me want to be a better man.

You believe in me."

She grins at some of my points. But then she looks serious. "I do believe in you but is that really part of the job? Most of those don't really sound like a legitimate job."

" _Donna_. You do a real job! You assist me. You keep me organized. You make sure I'm where I'm supposed to be on-time. You do research. You are a sounding board and you have great ideas. You are the greatest assistant I could ever hope to have. . . . You've known me for over two years, you know how seriously I take my job, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you really think I'd keep an assistant that wasn't helping me do my job better? Do you really think I'd keep someone who couldn't handle the job?"

"I guess not."

"I wouldn't. I love you. I'd want to keep you in my life, but I wouldn't keep you in my office just to have you in my bed. I promise."

"You love me?!"

Oh. I haven't said that so directly before. I wasn't sure we were to that stage yet. It just slipped out. But it feels right.

"Yes. I do. I love you, Donnatella Moss."

"I love you too." Donna whispers back. Her eyes are kind of shining. I can't tell if she's still upset or just tired or something else. It really has been quite a day.

I move her towards the bed. She sits down with a tired sigh. Then I climb into my side of the bed. I'm kind of amazed that I already think of part of this bed as hers. And I'm kind of amazed that I'm not freaking out about the fact that I'm already thinking about how much I want everything I have to be partly hers.

"Come here, snuggle with me." I open my arms and she scoots over and lays her head on my chest.

"Are you okay, Donna? Is keeping this relationship a secret making you wonder if it's the real thing?"

"Not exactly."

"You know that I'd love to shout it from the roof tops, don't you? I feel so lucky to know that you love me, and I want everyone to know I love you. I'd like to make sure no gomer ever gets an idea about asking you out ever again. But there are people that would make it their goal to separate us, or make us miserable, or give the administration a black eye."

"I know."

"It hasn't been that long since the Mary Marsh thing. You know she'd love to find something else to go after me about. And I'm afraid that Leo would decide to transfer you. And I _am_ selfish. I want to have you in every part of my life including work. You really are the best!"

"Even when I screw up?"

"Everyone makes mistakes, Donna. You've seen plenty of mine. Besides, someone TOLD you that Mr. Bambang didn't speak English, right?"

"Yes. I called the protocol office to ask about how to arrange a meeting between him and you and Toby. They said I'd need to get a translator from State."

"And then you called State?"

"Yes, I told them you had a meeting with Mr. Bambang, a Senior Aide to the President of Indonesia and that you needed a translator."

"And they sent Mr. Minaldi?"

"Yes."

"And when Mr. Minaldi arrived and you found out that he didn't speak the same language?"

"I started asking around to see if anyone who was present in the White House spoke Batak. When I found out about the kitchen guy, but found out he couldn't speak English, I checked to see if Mr. Minaldi could speak Portuguese."

"So it wasn't really your screw up. You actually solved the problem. Even though it turned out it didn't need solving."

"I guess."

"No guessing. You did. I know sometimes I take my frustration out on you but I _do_ know how valuable you are. That's why I don't want to share you!"

Donna snuggles even deeper into my arms, and I ran my hand over her head. I think I feel her purring a little. I'd like to start making love to her, but I think there's one more thing I really need to make sure she understands.

"Donna- seriously, if you ever get tired of working for me, or sick of my shit, I'll make sure Leo transfers you to a good job. There are lots of places in this administration where you'd shine."

"I wouldn't want to leave you."

"Well, someday you might. And if it comes to a choice between our relationship or keeping you as an assistant, I choose the relationship. I'd just like to have both as long as possible."

"Me too." She looks up at me with a genuine smile and I lean down and kiss her softly.

"I love you, Donnatella Moss, in any language."


End file.
